


Thunderstorm Cuddle

by TopHatNerd



Series: Gangsta AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, gangsta au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHatNerd/pseuds/TopHatNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He hated thunderstorms. 28 years of living in Ergastulum didn't accustom him to the thunderstorms. He listened attentively to the sound of the lightning and jumped at every time a new one appeared. The whip-like sound echoed hauntingly in his body. The flash of a blinding light. The raging rain as if drowning Ergastulum was all the sky wanted to do. Kentarou hated the sounds. He could feel his heart beating faster and his breathing came out ragged though it was inaudible.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> I actually handed this in to my teacher as my homework. It went well so I guess I'm going to continue creating pieces of writing like this one.

A thunderstorm loomed over the city of Ergastulum. Its inhabitants, Twilights and Normals, ran around looking for a sturdy shelter that could last for the duration of the upcoming storm. The sky was a light grey and Shigeru could see sunlight penetrating the ominous clouds that seemed to never move from above the city. He had listened to the morning’s weather forecast with his beat-down radio at home before going to work. The oddly nice weather was a bad sign and everybody only needed that much to know there was something sizable and bad coming their way. The rain could last for at least 3 days, maybe more. But did that mean he was let off from his police duty? Shigeru wasn’t sure but he was sure that it would have to take a lunatic who was completely out of his mind to commit a crime amidst one of the thunderstorms that frequented Ergastulum. Hell, you had to be crazy to want take a step out of your house or shelter in that kind of weather.

At 7PM, Shigeru trudged home from the police station in 9th district and made his way to his apartment block in the 7th district. Shigeru was 6' tall but his paperwork stacks were even higher than he was. He was so happy to get out of the suffocating building where he worked before 8PM. The sky was a baleful black by then. The rain picked up as he made it back to the doorstep of the apartment block. Luckily, Shigeru was safe and dry inside the lobby by then. He ruffled his fluffy silver hair in a self-congratulatory way. It was a rundown place with seven stories. Moss grew everywhere as if it was a green jacket in poor-condition with holes everywhere but at night, it was a dark-colored blanket that covered the building to keep it warm. The walls were freckled with places where the paint had been peeled off because of age. Otherwise, the place offered a good shelter, with its sturdy walls and apartment doors made out of hard wood. Shigeru occupied third floor with a few Twilights and a few Normals. He rented room 301.

Shigeru unlocked the door to his apartment, apartment no. 301, and locked it before he walked a few steps to his beloved couch. He deposited his shoes at the entrance, passed the door that led to the kitchen and bathroom and slumped down onto the couch, still in his work clothes that were pretty much a suit. He listened to the rain beating on the window of his apartment and the fire escape outside. He glanced at his bed on the other side of the room. It was waiting to be used but Shigeru was against the thought that his Twilight boyfriend would be crazy enough to appear at the door. Or rather, the window because the Twilight had loved entering through it instead of the actual door that he had the key to open.

Shigeru was taken by surprise when there were knockings at his door. It had sounded like someone was ramming his fist against the door. Shigeru crept to the door. Through the Judas' hole, he could see his boyfriend, drenched like a rat, standing on the other side. Shigeru immediately opened the door and ushered him in.

"Damn it. Ken. Why did you go out in this weather?" Ken, as in 'Kentarou', was wet from head to toe as if he was an idiot who decided to go for a run in the rain out which Shigeru bet he did. Shigeru muttered angrily and looked for a towel in his wardrobe. He handed one for his boyfriend to dry himself. The Twilight did what he was told and did it oh so quietly. They were in the bathroom then the kitchen. Kentarou was struggling to get out of his soaked clothes while Shigeru turned on the tap to get the hot water out. Luckily, there was still some and Kentarou got in the narrow room to shower. Shigeru went out again and returned with a fresh towel and a change of clothes for Kentarou. "Why did you still come despite the rain?  You could have gotten sick." Shigeru draped the towel over Kentarou and began drying his head. The Twilight groaned and let himself be dried. "Answer me." Shigeru demanded.

“I wanted to see you.” Kentarou mumbled, looking away.

"Even in this weather?" Shigeru questioned. He dried the semi-short hair that didn't need much attention and cleaned traces of water of Kentarou's face.

"Even in this weather." Kentarou confirmed. "And take a shower. You smell like cheap cigarette." Kentarou's facial expression crumpled in disgust when he sniffed in the nicotine smell that lingered on Shigeru's work clothes. "There's still some hot water left."

"Say that to my boss." Shigeru returned. "You need a shower more than me." He left the towel for Kentarou to dry himself.

"I'm a Tagged." Kentarou retorted. "My immune system is better than yours."

"Yeah but you were drenched and I'm not." Shigeru said, matter of factly. "And I will. I just have to make sure you're warm and dry first."

"I'm a Tagged. You do-"

"We've been through this." Shigeru cut Kentarou because they had had this conversation one too many times. "I don't give a damn whether you're a Tagged or not. You can still get sick and I don't want that to happen." He breathed out and took in a breath of air. "I care about you. Just let me do it." Shigeru handed Kentarou the change of clothes and the Twilight put them on. The clothes consisted of a gray sweatshirt and black sweatpants that was a bit too big and long for him for they belonged to Shigeru and Shigeru was taller than him. Despite that, Kentarou proved to be a better fighter, a better soldier. "Okay?" Shigeru smiled at Kentarou.

"Fine." Kentarou was mesmerized by Shigeru's smile every time he saw it. It was warm and gentle. It was something that couldn't exist in Ergastulum but somewhere else outside the city, somewhere with flowers and plants and the sun shinning above all. However, he was wrong because that smile was being directed at him and Kentarou could feel his face getting hotter.

Shigeru threw Kentarou another smile and led him to the bed where he was wrapped in a soft blanket. "There you go. Nice and warm." Shigeru sighed and wiped faked sweats away from his forehead with his forearm. "All right. I'm gonna take a shower. Be right back!"

And so, Kentarou was left alone in the sleeping quarters with only a blanket to fend for himself. He listened to the lightning cracking from outside of the closed window and the water running from the tap in the bathroom. He tightened the blanket around him and curled into a ball. He hated thunderstorms. 28 years of living in Ergastulum didn't accustom him to the thunderstorms. He listened attentively to the sound of the lightning and jumped at every time a new one appeared. The whip-like sound echoed hauntingly in his body. The flash of a blinding light. The raging rain as if drowning Ergastulum was all the sky wanted to do. Kentarou hated the sounds. He could feel his heart beating faster and his breathing came out ragged though it was inaudible.

"Ken?- KEN!?!" Kentarou snapped out of his living nightmare when Shigeru called, shouted for him. "You okay?" Shigeru's hair was still damp. He must have finished showered recently, Kentarou thought. The Normal had put on a similar outfit, teal sweatshirt and gray sweatpants.

"Yeah… Yeah. I'm fine." Kentarou lied straight away but Shigeru didn't buy it.

"No. You're not."

"Yes. I-" The lightning cracked outside and Kentarou jumped on the bed in his fetal position. "Okay. No. I'm not."

"Are you… afraid of lightning?" Shigeru asked, his voice filled with uncertainty and concern. He sat down beside Kentarou and wrapped his arms around the Twilight's shoulders. The Twilight nuzzled against his chest and relaxed against him. "Ken? It's okay. I won't laugh." The lightning flashed outside and was followed by a bellow that made Kentarou jumped again. "Hey. It's okay." Shigeru patted Kentarou's back and the Twilight tried to normalize his breathing. "It's okay." Shigeru repeated.

"Yeah. I'm afraid." Kentarou wrapped his arms and legs around Shigeru's torso to try and block the images and noises of the thunderstorm outside from reaching him. Shigeru held Kentarou and ran his hand up and down the Twilight's back. "I hate thunderstorms." Kentarou breathed out. His voice was shaking.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shigeru asked but he could feel Kentarou shaking his head against the crook of his neck so he took that as a 'No'. "Okay then."

"Can we stay like this for a while?" Kentarou mumbled.

"Sure." Shigeru agreed. "We can lay down if you want." He offered a proposal to which fortunately, Kentarou agreed.

Ultimately, they laid down. Kentarou draped one arm around Shigeru's waist and his head rested on the make shift pillow that was Shigeru's upper-arm. Their legs tangled together and their breathing were quiet and harmonized. Sometimes Kentarou's breathing hitched because of the thunderstorm waging war with particularly nothing outside. Nonetheless, they did sleep, cozy and safe together under a concrete shelter that blocked out the pouring rain, the screeching deathly light that divided the sky into pieces and then disappeared, and the drumming sound that bellowed at the people who were unluckily still awake and went as fast as it appeared.


End file.
